Hooked on a Feeling
by CastielIsMyAngel13
Summary: Harry Hook was definitely his own Pirate. Carlos was a VK. Lovers from Rival gangs, its about to go full Romeo and Juliet minus everyone dying (because where's the fun in that). You could say Harry had Carlos Hooked from the start.
1. Chapter 1

If there was any relationship that seemed doomed from the start, it'd be Harry Hook and Carlos De Vil. Not only were they in opposing gangs, they were two years apart in age when they began dating. Harry was nearly 15, where as Carlos was 13. Keeping their relationship a secret was hard, but not impossible. Harry would sneak into Hell Hall and help Carlos with chores when he could. Carlos would sneak in onto the Lost Revenge when Cruella was at her worst and would beat him senseless.

Most of the time, they'd spend their days in his tree house. Long before Carlos met Mal and Jay, he was on the side of the pirates. Mal was awful to him, where as Uma tolerated him as long as he contributed to their community. The boy couldn't do much, but he did teach the others to read. Gil was actually rather smart when he applied himself, and Harry wasn't half as crazy as he acted all the time.

When Carlos 'threw a party', he of course invited Harry who hung out and drifted through the house, knowing the passages to take to avoid being seen. So when Evie gave Carlos a pillow out of friendship, he got jealous. Ultimately he left bite marks all over the younger boy's neck to show that he was taken. Evie of course did back off but she was left wondering who had done it to Carlos.

The closer Carlos got to the VKs, the more strained his relationship with Harry got. The older boy would get mad, but he never raised a hand to him, that is until he got the letter to go to Auradon. Harry was livid, he didn't want Carlos to go without him. When he returned to hell hall, Harry was waiting. He smacked Carlos so hard his head whipped to the side, and his ears rang.

Carlos looked at him with so much anger and disappointment, he nearly cried. Rather than end things right then and there, Carlos told him they'd discuss this when he got back- he was only expecting to be gone a few days if that.

When Carlos met with the others, they assumed it was Cruella who hit him. Evie offered foundation and hid the bruise on his cheek. Auradon was nothing like Carlos expected. The longer he spent time there, the more he didn't want to go home. However, he began to miss Harry more and more as they stayed longer and longer. When Mal chooses good, he was hesitant. He wouldn't be able to go home if he choose good, and Harry was home. So when he said yes, he knew he was possibly giving up everything, including his first love. Knowing that the garbage barges took trash to the isle, he wrote a letter to Harry and hid it in something that he knew the older boy would steal/ find and would know it was from him.

In his letter he wrote,

"My Pirate, it seems that plans have changed and I wont be returning home as soon as I had hoped. I'm working on a plan on getting you here, I miss you terribly. I know you're very mad- pissed, but I am going to find a way to get you here. I'm not sure if you want domination of Auradon or what you want, but I will help you if that is what you desire. I know that we rarely do give signs of affection on the isle, and perhaps this place is making me softer, but I love you H. I really do, and when you hit me, it felt like you'd became my mother- another person who was supposed to love and care for me, but abuses me.

I think you would like it here. The food is fresh, the stars are beautiful, and the open sea is amazing. I long for the day that we can sail all the seas and adventure.

Love, C."

Harry found the letter, and he realized what he'd done, but he knew that Carlos would keep his word and get him of this wretched isle and away from his dad. So he stayed hopeful, or as hopeful as a Villain could be. Days turned to weeks to months, and soon it'd been six months since Carlos had been there. He missed his companion. No one knew of their relationship, so girls and some guys threw themselves at him. Being loyal in a relationship was not a villain trait, so Harry occasionally indulged in a night with a random girl. But come morning, he'd regret it. He knew that if Carlos knew, it'd break his heart deeply. After all, Carlos was one of the softer ones, and didn't make a great Villain. The more time went by, the more Harry realized that Carlos wasn't coming back, and as much as he tried to let that not hurt him, it still got to him.

 **A/n: Here is my newest story. I've been working on it for a little bit now. I really love the idea of Harry/Carlos. Also I watched a video where Dove said that they have a group text and they share fan fictions with each other. So if one of you is a cast member of descendants, I am sorry. I'm just a poor broke college kid who's trying to double major and get a masters and a bachelors at the same time, and will literally be in debt until I'm probably 90. Also I don't have any friends and this is my entertainment. I really enjoy the story line, I've read all the books, and I love the concept of it all.**

 **To my little cousin who is most likely reading this, I love you Jase! Don't tell anyone but you're one of my favorites! I cant wait to cosplay Evie and you be Carlos, for Halloween! We're gonna look so cool!**

 **To everyone else, thank you for reading and continuously supporting my stories. This one will draw similar themes to the other one (the Accident) but I will do my best to keep them more separate (that one is a Jay/Carlos, and I absolutely love it!)**

 **I'm super excited to bring you more stories and talk about things we don't normally talk about in a public setting as much. Let's break the misconceptions and misunderstandings, and just learn from each other, and spread love and positivity.**

 **If you ever need someone to talk to, DM me! I am here for you, I've been through a lot myself, much like the characters of this story!**

 **Much love! XO**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos had forgotten about Harry for the first few weeks after the coronation. Time went quickly and he had to adapt to actually living there for real, with no evil plan on bringing evil there. In a sense, he got to be single, because literally no one knew he was in a relationship. But that was untrue, because he was still with Harry. Evie had tried to set Carlos up with Jane many times, and each time he would politely decline the idea.

In the first three months of being there, Carlos ate more food in a short period of time than in his whole life prior. He grew several inches and put on weight. At one point he put on more weight and stopped growing. He'd always been on the skinny side, so when he got a little chubby, it freaked him out. Soon he was putting more and more time into sports and school. By the fifth month, he remembered he needed to get Harry off the isle. He returned to his old blue prints of the barrier puncher and adapted them so that someone could go through the barrier, not bring it down. He got to building it, but it was hard to hide from the others, especially since they all spent so much time together. It was during this time that he slowly stopped eating, he feared that Harry wouldn't want him if he wasn't skinny.

His friends didn't notice at first, they all had their own work to do- Evie was working on her fashion company, Mal was a lady of the court and Jay was the captain of the fencing team. Carlos, he wasn't anything special. He had a place on the teams, but that was mostly because of Ben at first. Sure he was skilled with a sword, but he was no pirate, and it made him miss Harry even more. So the more his friends got wrapped up in their events and projects, the more time Carlos put into being able to go home and see Harry.

When Mal stormed off, and Ben was adamant about going to the Isle, Carlos was quietly ecstatic about having a reason to go home. So when they all snuck off to the isle, Carlos was silently counting how long it would take to find Mal, and how he would sneak off to Harry. Of course his biggest concerns were getting caught by his mom, or by their parents, as well as Uma and the rest of the crew.

So when they got there and Gil recognized Ben instantly, Carlos sighed, shit was about to get real, really fast. When Ben returned from speaking to Mal, and then disappeared down an alley, Carlos began to feel panic rise in him. Seeing a shadow come forward, he knew it was Hook, He knew his boyfriend's shadow anywhere. Part of him was scared, he knew Harry would be pissed, but what could he do? He was trying to get him to Auradon.

Harry saw Carlos and suppressed his instinct to go over, pin his boy to a wall and kiss him. Delivering what Uma had told him to say, he barked in Carlos's face, which would have startled him a long time ago, but now Carlos rolled his eyes. Harry stopped and eyed him, Carlos sent him a look that said, "Not now, soon." The others all saw something go down between the two but they weren't sure what it was. Harry wandered off and the three of them went up into the hide out to tell Mal what happened to Ben.

Mal was pissed, and blamed them for bringing Ben there. Mal went to meet with Uma, while Carlos said he was going to go wander and see what he could find out. Harry had been waiting in the area for Carlos to make his leave, and when he did, he followed his love. They met in Carlos's tree house.

"I've missed you." Carlos said softly.

"I could say the same." Harry said softly.

"I've been working on getting you out of here, I invented this thing, and its almost done. It just needs a few more adjustments and I'll get you out."

"You've been playing prince and princesses over there, are you sure you still want me?" Harry said.

"They don't understand me like you do. They didn't help me clean the floors so I wouldn't be beaten, they didn't tend to my broken arm, they didn't hold me when it hurt to even breathe because most of my ribs were broken. You were there for me, you were the one who got me help, who held me, and stood by me. Our plan was to go, steal the wand and then bust everyone out, but Mal choose good. The plan changed. So I waited until they were all too busy to notice me disappearing, building my own plan. I don't know what I want anymore, but I know that I want you. I couldn't stand a day longer without you. I don't want a prince, I have a pirate." Carlos had told him.

"I felt like you left me here, forgot about me, left me to die not ever seeing you again. Eventually I found your letter, it gave me hope, and then days turned to weeks to months, and nothing. Then Mal shows up, Gil and I deliver Ben to Uma, and now we're here. She want's fairy god mother's wand."

Carlos ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "This is a mess."

"You've changed…" Harry said softly as he pulled Carlos into him.

"I got taller." he said shyly.

"Your hair got longer, you got more muscle, and you've gotten taller. But you've changed as a person. I feel it. When I barked at you, you used to jump, you rolled your eyes at me."

"I'm not scared of dogs anymore, I got over it, they're not what my mom said. Figures she'd lie to me. Though I don't think she was lying when she said I was worthless."

"that's not true C." Harry said softly, hugging him closer, their hips touching, chests a few inches apart.

"I'm dead if I stay here, but I'm not going back without you. I might go get the wand, but I'll be back for you."

"I'll protect you, I always have."

Carlos kissed his cheek gently, "we don't have much time."

Harry kissed him on the lips and sighed, "then I guess we gotta part ways for now."

"I'll be back, like the tide." Carlos told him with a smile. Harry smiled, the tide always came in, it was a given.

They then parted ways, Carlos returned to find out what Uma wanted from Mal, and they plotted on what to do. Jay and Carlos returned to Auradon to make a fake wand in the printer while Evie and Mal made smoke bombs. As they drove back, Jay observed that Carlos seemed to be at peace despite everything being a mess at the moment. It was odd, and it didn't seem right to him, and he was determined to figure out what was going on.

 **A/n: Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. It means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

As they made the wand, Carlos remembered all the good times he had with Harry, and all the bad. While Harry was amazing to him, he had his moments where he did hit Carlos out of anger, but it wasn't his fault, his dad had been abusing him all day and Carlos was an easy target so to speak. So the younger boy let his boyfriend push him around and say messed up things while he was on edge, in order to calm down. Most times Carlos never took it personally but there were a few times that he did, and those were what really effected him as a person.

Jay had seen that the few hours on the isle had transformed Carlos into the old Carlos- timid, shy but still plotting. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, but he wasn't going to push him to talk yet, now wasn't the time.

Hiding the wand, the two then made their way to the limo wear Lonnie demanded that she was going. Apparently she had overheard them telling Chad. Not having time to argue, they took her with them. As the drove back, Carlos was nervous. There was no telling if the wand would work or not (in that it passed as real), because the moment Uma tried to use it, they were doomed. He was also worried because Harry's loyalties lie to Uma, his captain. At the end of the day, he was going into battle, and his lover was on the other side. He knew he couldn't fight him, he wouldn't be able to do it.

With everyone together and ready, Noon came sooner than they wanted. With the wand in his coat, Carlos took a deep breath and walked into the harbor. Seeing his boyfriend on his boat gave him goosebumps, after all, seeing Harry in his natural habitat was hot. It wasn't every day that he went into enemy territory.

Mal demanded Ben be handed over and Harry being Harry Hook, was being 'insane' and threatening Ben. Carlos knew that Ben was safe- Harry wouldn't actually hurt him, it was only a scare tactic. Mal of course believed it and had him hand over the fake wand. Once Uma realized it was fake (after they had Ben), everything went to hell. Soon there was fighting everywhere. Carlos was fighting to keep Ben safe, but he wasn't fighting to hurt anyone, he was merely trying to keep them from getting Ben again.

So far they had all been doing well, that is until one of the smoke bombs was released and it landed right where he was. The pirate he was dueling ended up slicing his arm, cutting it open pretty good, before getting him again and slicing his cheek. Carlos ended up getting that pirate's sword and disabling him. He was bleeding everywhere, but not about to let his lover, or his friends get hurt. So when Carlos saw that Jay had Harry pinned, he knew he had to sacrifice something to get his lover out of the situation. Taking on a larger pirate, he struggled for the upper hand. He gained it only to lose it.

This pirate hit Carlos hard with the sword, and gave him a head wound. He then pushed Carlos over the edge of the railing and into the water. Carlos was unconscious before going over, there was lots of blood and no way he'd survive without someone pulling him up. Jay saw and tossed Harry's hook into the water because he had grabbed it and was previously holding it, he himself couldn't swim and couldn't do anything but watch as his friend drowned. Harry watched as his hook went into the water on one side, and his boyfriend in on the other. Dropping his sword, he ran to the side where Carlos was and jumped in.

Harry swam in the murky water and was doing his best to find Carlos. Finding him, he put him on his shoulder and swam to the dock where he put him down and did CPR when he realized Carlos wasn't breathing. Everyone watched shocked.

"Please don't do this to me runt, you know I need you." Harry had been muttering, but people heard, and they whispered. Ben came forward, "Harry, he is breathing, now, you can relax." he had said softly to the pirate. Realizing that Carlos was finally breathing, he took a deep breath and tried not to show emotion. ripping open his lover's shirt, he tore the shirt into pieces and tied off a section of Carlos's arm above the sword wound, it was deep and bleeding a lot. The others watched as Harry tried to fix Carlos.

Jay was in shock, he had expected Harry to go for his Hook, not Carlos.

"quit staring." Harry muttered, "it's not like you lot could swim and save him, after all he's the only one who knows how to swim, and I wonder why that is." he muttered.

"Who pushed him in?" Harry growled as he stood up- Ben had and Evie had taken over and were trying to fix Carlos. Uma was silently watching her first mate, she realized she was out of the loop on something and wasn't pleased, but she'd confront him later once they had revenge over the others.

"It was Richard." Gil said.

Harry turned to the commoner turned pirate and sent him an evil look. Just as Harry drew his sword, Ben stepped in between, "Harry, do not hurt this man, you will lose your shot at freedom if you do this." Harry did not back down, he never backed down. Gaston Junior stepped up, after all he was just as thick as his father, and taunted Harry. "You want to do this?" He growled at the younger Gaston.

They all watched as Gil's older brother drew his sword and then sliced Richard's side open. With no mercy, he sliced him a few more times before throwing the wannabe pirate into the water. They all looked away as he screamed- Sharks had smelt the blood and were swarming in the water. Soon the water was blood red and Richard was no more. Harry turned to Ben, "They did it for me, but I didn't order it." It was a loophole, and at this point, Ben was fine with it.

"We need to get Carlos back to Auradon so we can treat his wounds."

Uma was beyond livid at this point. She was seeing red, and steaming. Her shot at freedom was ruined, and revenge would be hers, even if that meant someone had to pay. She signaled for the other wharf rats to block off the exit of the harbor, these VKs were going to pay. Harry saw what was going on.

"Uma, Please. You know he's going to die if he doesn't get help."

"I don't care. He's a VK."

"Who is caught in the middle. He came here to save his friend, he was doing what he thought was morally right. We all know we weren't going to actually push him off the plank, not when Ben was our ticket to freedom. And Carlos isn't just any VK, he's mine."

"Like I said, I don't care. You know how I feel about relationships. A huge waste of time, and they corrupt you. You think for yourself and not your crew. I am your captain and you are to obey me." She hissed deadly.

"And we've been dating for the last year and a half. Right under your nose. You know what else I've been doing, helping more kids than you. You care about being a leader, and being evil. Sure its fun and all, but you know what you get when you help others more than tear them down, you get more loyal followers. Your Wharf Rats are loyal to me. Who fed them and stole them clothes, who tended to their wounds? Who raised those kids to be better than we are, to survive but to be kind. It wasn't you, Captain.

I've followed you through every single turf war, every food shortage, every fight, and all you do is resemble your mother more and more. You've even got the shrimp smell down." He hissed angrily. He was sick of her bull shit rules, the boat should have been his- after all he was the son of Hook, and the fact that He and Uma won it, only rubbed it in that he would never be good enough for his father.

"I have followed you through everything, and if you are willing to let the one person I actually care about die, then I quit. You can find a new first mate, because your priorities and mine, are no longer the same. I hope you can find someone who will follow you through Hell, because that's all you're creating for yourself."

Harry then gently picked Carlos up and told Ben to lead the way out. As a group, the Vk's walked out with the heads held high, ready to fight at the drop of a pin. Uma seethed further and further.

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME HARRY HOOK. IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN. I WILL FEED YOU TO TICK TOCK." she screamed.

Getting everyone into the car, Harry gently handed Carlos's limp body to Ben.

"Harry get in the car." he told him. Harry silently did as asked, and put Carlos's head in his lap. He gently wiped the blood away with a blanket Ben handed him. Carlos's white hair was blood red, and it was still bleeding. His pulse was weak but there.

Jay drove as fast as he could. Soon they were at the bridge, and half way home. Harry sat there, in enemy territory, with his lover's life on the line. All he could do was gently clean Carlos's face and mutter soft words.

Evie, Mal, Lonnie, and Jay were in shock of what they were currently witnessing and what they witnessed. Never had they seen this coming, but things began to make sense. Carlos didn't seem like he was straight, and he was never interested in anyone in Auradon.

A/N: thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! it means the world! How did you feel when Harry reacted instantly and went for Carlos and not his Hook? I LOVED writing that scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay drove them to the infirmary where Harry got out and carried Carlos in, following Ben. Nurses took Carlos away from Harry, leaving him completely alone in a place he didn't know. He turned to the VKs just as they walked up. Sitting in a chair, he put his head in his hands and sat silently, everything had gone to hell very quickly.

"Harry, we need to talk." Ben said softly.

"You can send me back once I know he's okay, please."

"I am not going to send you back, I want to welcome you to Auradon. If you are willing to comply by our laws and be a proper citizen, you can stay. However, if you do not, you will be sent back. This however is where things are a bit relaxed. You see, we expect you to struggle to adapt, we have helped these four adjust, and we will help you too. It may seem dumb, but we are adjusting the curriculum so that it is less offensive to you all. However, should you hurt someone, or commit a serious crime, you will be sent back."

"I…thank you. I never expected to ever be here. Uma's plans always failed, we'd get so close, but it wouldn't succeed. Can I ask…that you bring more children, the ones I helped. Carlos and I did everything to help these kids, and now that we are both here, they will not survive on their own." Harry said softly.

"That is doable. Please give me a written list of whom you wish to come. We will check everything and bring them immediately. Evie has given me a list as well. What my father did, it was immoral. 20 years ago it was a solution, but through time it has not been beneficial at all. We will work to bring children over and rescue those in harm. I have other plans for the isle as well. I am sure that with your knowledge of the pirate crews, you can help us better the isle and make things right."

Harry nodded.

"What the hell is going on Hook?" Mal asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I just gave up everything I had so we could get out of there alive. Uma was not going to let you walk away unscathed, and she wasn't going to let you take Carlos to safety. You don't have to believe me, but I care about Carlos…a lot. And while its new to me at times, I know I need him. We've been through hell together, and I am not going to let him go, I'm not going to let him die, and I'm not going to let a stupid turf war kill him, okay."

Jay ran a hand through his hair, "This is not how I expected things to go."

"Nothing is ever simple with Uma. She doesn't give up easily."

"To think, we were once friends." Mal sighed.

"You two played pranks on my father's crew. DO you know how much of a beating my sister and I received. CJ was always more of a favorite, so she got lucky, I didn't."

"I'm sorry, we were childish, raised to be our parents. I've learned in my time here, that a lot of what I did was wrong, but I did most of it to protect my friends. We thought we had to steal the wand or we would be goners, and our parents would literally kill us, but we're still here in Auradon. We get to eat regularly, have fun, and learn." Mal said with regret and humiliation.

"I saw that, Carlos is much taller now. He's nearly as tiny as he was when he was shorter, if not more. When I held him, it was like he was nothin'." His accent strong as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"He's taller but he's now skinner than before?" Jay asked.

Harry nodded, "I'd know him anywhere, He's different."

The Vks sighed, somehow they had missed this information.

"don't take it personal, he's always hidin' 'ow he feels. He aint one to talk about his 'motions like you all. Auradon 'as made ya soft, but its good on ya. Uma and the others wouldn't understand that. Its peaceful, there's no fightin' to surivive, fightin' for food, its different and I've been here thirty minutes."

"Its truly amazing, my mother isn't here to tell me that I am 'fat', Jay doesn't have to steal anything to avoid a beating, he gets to play sports and have fun. Fun is such a different concept here. Anything we thought was fun, was dangerous, or a petty crime. Here, fun is video games, riding bikes, going to the movies."

"I do want to apologize, I see that its not a sign of weakness, but strength here. I was wrong to hurt you all back then. It was how we had to survive. I am no longer a wharf rat, I am not on Uma's crew, I've lost everything. All I have is the clothes on me back, and Carlos. I don't even have me hook, its gone, forever."

"I accept your apology, things are different here, and as long as we remain civil, and do not hurt each other, we shall coexist fine." Evie said softly. She after all always was the most diplomatic of all of them.

"Speak for yourself." Jay grumbled. He was upset, Carlos lied to him, for YEARS. Not only that, but with someone from a rival gang.

"Jay." Evie said in a warning tone.

Jay rolled his eyes and stormed off. Mal went after him.

"I am sorry for him, Harry. He still struggles with his emotions, as do most of us. I'd say that I adjusted the best, I wanted to move here my whole life, and marry a prince. But I've come to learn that I do not need a prince to be happy. The education here is amazing, I've learned so much. I have proved to myself, that I am more than just the pretty face that my mother wanted me to be. Carlos has adjusted pretty well too. He is doing very well in science and robotics. He however has closed him self off from us, I don't know how or what he is thinking lately. We all grew busy and we've drifted. Carlos put distance between us all, and we haven't seen it until lately." Evie said softly with a frown.

"It's 'lright Evie, He adores you, even if it makes me jealous."

"THAT WAS YOU! when we were young and I gave him the pillow, he had hickies all over his neck. I couldn't imagine who did it."

"'twas me. Had to mark what was mine, even if I couldn't say he was mine at the time."

"I have a question…while Carlos was gone, did you…did you cheat on him with someone else?"

Harry bit his lip and looked away, "there were a few one night stands, but I couldn't…it hurt me, to know I as hurtin' 'im and he didn't know it. There were three total times, and I regretted them each time. I was lonely, I was hurt. I thought he was coming back a few days later and then suddenly he's never coming back. I never thought I'd see 'im again, and it killed me. I really do love him, even if you all don't see it."

"I wont tell him, but you need to. He needs to know."

"I dont know."

Just as Evie went to reply to him, a doctor came in and said,

"We've sewn up his wounds, took an X ray, and an MRI to see and check for any brain damage. Mal said he had stopped breathing at one point, and this may have caused damage. The sea water in his lungs will most likely cause an infection, so we've given him antibiotics to offset the intensity, he's on an incubator currently because we had to artificially inflate his lung, and once his breathing is strong, we will take him off of it.

His brain shows some areas of no activity but we won't know until he wakes up what the damage will be. We have sedated him currently so that he can recover, but we will bring him out of it shortly.

As for the cuts all over, we have sewn them and they will most likely scar. He was in early stages of hypothermia, so we've brought up his core body temperature, and he should be okay.

I can take you to go see him now if you'd like."

Evie and Harry nodded, Ben went off to find Mal and Jay. He'd sat and watched the interactions between the isle kids, and knew that by end of the night tomorrow, they needed to get as many children off the isle as they could.

He sent for his father, and hoped things would go to plan.

 **A/N:**

 **I want to thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Shout out to Guest reviews, White collar Black Wolf, and nosoul13**

 **sending you all love and appreciation**


	5. Chapter 5

When Hook saw Carlos in that hospital bed, he nearly cried. Taking off his hat, he set it aside and sat down in the chair. Holding his lover's hand he kissed it, and held it firmly. Evie sat on the opposing side, this was hard. Carlos had been nearly beaten to death, and they had fixed him, but it wasn't without repercussions.

The youngest VK would always walk with a slight limp that he hid as well as he could. His back would forever be covered in scars and cigarette burns, and he'd always have the scars on the insides of his wrists from when he tried to kill himself a few years ago. It was honestly shocking that he pulled through, since the healthcare there was awful.

But seeing him so pale, so fragile and weak, it was difficult. Even when he was gravely hurt, He'd try to make lightly of the situation and keep them all sane. He was the rock to all of them, and they didn't realize it until now.

Mal spent time with Jay arguing in an Elevator that they had stopped between floors. Jay was mad at Carlos for lying. Mal was trying to get him to see that Carlos meant well, after all, had this been six months ago, they probably would've beat the kid and left him for dead. Dating a rival gang member was the biggest and worst thing you could do to your crew, apart from hurting them physically.

It explained how Carlos always knew what was going down on Uma's side, and knew when they should cause trouble over there. Mal wanted to be angry, but she understood how Ben made her happy, and how he made her feel better about herself when she was having a bad day. Jay was still mad, but he was starting to come around. Starting the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Ben.

"He's got some broken bones and is currently out cold, they will wake him up soon, but they aren't sure if there will be brain trauma because of when he stopped breathing." Ben explained.

The two nodded and followed him to the room. They too were in shock when they saw Carlos. He looked far too pale, and too small in that hospital bed. When curfew hours began, Ben escorted the ladies back to their room. Jay refused to leave- saying that he wouldn't sleep if Carlos wasn't there. So he left Harry and Jay alone, and hoped to a higher being that they wouldn't kill each other when no one was there to stop them.

Jay wasn't used to seeing the pirate so vulnerable, so human, so relatable.

"Hook…I am sorry I threw your hook into the water. It was wrong of me to do. I know words won't bring it back, but I know that it was wrong to do."

"It was either Carlos or it, and I chose Carlos. We've been on opposing sides of this gang war for so long, that we forget that we're people, and that it's honestly pointless. The wharf rats are mine, and unless Uma can change that, then we have more allies on the isle. When Ben brings over more children, she won't have much. I knew she was a hard leader, but to let Carlos die, it was a deal breaker, but also a sign that she truly has no moral. It's one thing to enslave and conquer, but to allow someone to die in the name of 'getting even', that is cruel, even for her. Her and Mal have been rivals for so long, they've lost sight of themselves, and have brought us into it. I never wanted this, I wanted to sail the seas and make my father proud, and be a pirate. She's a sea witch, just like her mother, she isn't like us."

Jay listened as Harry spoke. He agreed with the pirate on some things, the rivalry had been going on for a long time, and it brought unnecessary harm to others. There's being evil, and doing evil things. He realized in time that he did things that were wrong, but he did them for good reasons. For example, stealing. He stole for his father, but he did it to avoid beatings and survival. Here, he didn't need to avoid beatings because there were no beatings. And the school lunches were more than enough, he didn't need to steal food to last him a week (it was mere scraps but rationing went a long way).

Here in Auradon, the two no longer needed to stand on opposing sides, they could coexist. Sure it would be weird, but soon it would become normal, they could learn to live around each other. The two got more comfortable around each other as time progressed.

It took a few days, but soon the two were more civil, and willing to cooperate for the others. Carlos was showing signs of waking up, and neither boy wanted to miss that. When he did wake up, he was whisked away for tests to see how he was doing. Being out for three days was a lot to miss, but the doctors were hopeful.

Their hope was short lived. While Carlos knew who everyone is, he struggled with verbalizing this. His speech came out very slow and very unclear. The more he tried to talk, the more he stuttered. At some point he gave up, and resorted to writing everything down. He had a speech therapist to help him, but he'd given up on ever talking normal again. Harry remained by his side, through the whole process. From helping him while he healed from broken ribs, to trying to get him to eat.

Harry was frustrated. Adapting to Auradon was hard, harder than he thought. Chad Charming and all the spoiled children weren't very nice. The only people to understand how he felt were the VKs. Jay and Harry ultimately became friends. The two were good with words and fast on their feet. Fairy God Mother decided that teaching Carlos ASL (American/Auradon Sign Language), would be good, and added that class. To be fair, she opened it up for more students. Harry, Jay, Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Doug all signed up to take the class. Within a few weeks, they were all doing moderately well.

Carlos still felt depressed. He was ashamed that he couldn't talk normal, and he'd made some but very little progress in therapy. Saying Jay's name was easier, as was Mal's, but he couldn't say his own name or Harry's. Evie's name was the hardest. When they all got name signs, Evie's was the color blue, the hair sign, followed by an E. It was rather long, but everyone knew who it was. Mal's was just an M, or most often the spelling M-A-L since it was so short. Harry's was an H, and a hook. Harry proved to be doing his best in school despite having little to no education. He picked up ASL the fastest besides Carlos. The two were closer than ever, and bonding further.

The doctors still thought Carlos was too skinny. It was over three months since that fateful day, and he'd gained very little weight. At the point he was at, the doctors didn't think he'd be able to carry on. His internal organs would start to have issues, and he'd be in a lot of pain. So by Fairy God Mother's decision, he was admitted to the hospital to get better. He fought recovery, but over time he got better. Harry was proud of him, proud of what he'd accomplished. Carlos was struggling, but over time he made it through. Being in the hospital away from his friends allowed him more time with a speech therapist. In the three months he'd been in the hospital, he'd made a lot of progress. It took time, but soon he could say Harry and His name's, as well as simpler words. When Harry was finally allowed to see him, Carlos was looking much better. His cheeks were less sunken in, and he was less fragile. The two spent the whole afternoon together, in their own little world.

It took another few weeks but Carlos was released from the hospital. He looked a lot better coming out than he did going in. Life didn't seem to miss a step, as it carried on without him there. Harry had filled his place on R.O.A.R. (the fencing team) while he was gone, and it was nice to see Vks and Wharf Rats getting along in Auradon. There was no need to fight to stay alive. Evie and Ben had really outdone themselves, doing everything they could to make the transition into their society easier. Some people like Chad Charming would never change, but people like Lonnie had good heart, and show of character, and helped everyone. Some didn't want to give up their evil history, and it was harder to adjust, but for others, it was easy because they didn't take after their parents.

Evie even went as far to set up a group for those who had been abused, to talk, and work through their problems. Once Carlos was out of the hospital, he was the one leading it, along with Evie. He talked about Physical abuse while Evie discussed Mental and Emotional abuse. All the children were given the resources they needed, and expected to struggle. Only time would show how the children would adapt and grow in this new country.

As For the VKs, they all continued on, doing what they knew best, helping each other, and having a bit of mischief. Of course it was always harmless, but it always did provide a good laugh for them at the end of a long day. For Harry, it was a huge adjustment, but he made strides to prove his intentions. He was a good asset on the sports teams, as he was fast, flexible and ready for anything. Like Jay, once he was given a rule book, he was great. In school, he was far behind his normal grade level, but that was okay, as he had no formal education before. Dragon Hall was more VK territory, making it not welcome for him and his crew. He didn't know how to read, but he knew how to count money, and knew how much he needed. Carlos had tried back on the Isle to teach him more, and it had helped. In time he was doing a lot better than before, and showing a lot of progress.

He wasn't looking to hurt anyone, he wasn't acting anymore. Uma was the crazy one, she was manipulative, quick to anger, and very controlling. Harry had a role to play as first mate, he was supposed to be crazy, dedicated to his captain, and never questioning of her. He did speak to a therapist to help him cope with what he'd gone through on the isle. His father's abuse had made him very unstable to an extent, but with therapy, he had ways to cope with his emotions, and frustrations rather than hit or hurt anyone. Carlos had been on the receiving end of several of Harry's intense and very bad moods on the isle. Carlos had accepted it, as someone had to make Harry balanced again, and take him out of that mood. After Harry came down from his rage, he'd be sweet to Carlos, he'd bring him gifts- whether it was food, or an article of clothing, or a thing for an experiment, he tried to convey his feelings better.

In auradon, Harry channeled his anger and frustrations into sports, and physical activity. He'd run and go to the gym when pissed off. Jay was one of the few who wasn't scared of a pissed off Harry. In fact, Jay was one of the few who dared to box and fight with Harry. The two had an unsaid pact- that if they were ever sent back to the isle, they'd need to be at top condition, meaning they needed to workout to keep up with their crazy stamina. After Carlos was released, and looking better, he joined them at the gym. Together they all got really fit, and looked really good. Carlos developed a lot of muscle as he lifted weights and ate better. His friends were proud that he was recovering.

 **A/N: I'm going to end this chapter here, not sure what I'm going to do for the next chapters, leave a comment making a suggestions Please!**

 **I want to apologize for this taking so long. I went to Disneyland, had a blast, and then was in a car accident the next day. My car costs too much to fix, so I have to let it go. I also got a tattoo in the middle of all of this, its Evie's crown! It's so cute! I love it. At the end of the day, I'm alive, I'm alright, and I'm going to get through all of this. Its been rough emotionally and financially. I'm out of a car, and I need one to get to work ( I just got a job! yay me!). Updates are probably going to be a bit more spread out, but I promise to make it worth the wait.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It truly does mean a lot.**

 **Rage and Love**

 **XoXo**


End file.
